Mi Bella
by adriannita Hale
Summary: Edward se inscribe en un concurso de declamacion para recitarle a su novia un hermoso poema escrito solo para ella y asi demostrarle al mundo que para el ella es su todo "Bella, mi Bella" Todos humanos Ed/Bella OS


Tranquilo me repetía mil veces en la cabeza, ya habían pasado 5 personas al escenario y dos de ellos tuvieron que salir por pánico escénico eso no tiene que sucederme a mi, practique por días para que ahora lo eche todo por la borda.

En mi colegio habían organizado un festival de declamación para todos aquellos que les gustara recitar un poema e incluso crear uno, cuando lo anunciaron no dude en inscribirme ya que tenía en mente desde hace un tiempo un poema para mi hermosa novia y justamente el día de la declamación cumplíamos dos años de estar juntos y que mejor regalo que dedicarle un poema, bien a ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención pero sabía que esta vez sería la excepción, solo esperaba que a ella le gustara el poema ya que me debatí por días el declamarlo o no, aún recuerdo las palabras de mi hermana Alice el día que le mostré el poema _-Edward este poema es hermoso sin duda le encantara así que deja de pensar en negativo-_ con esa frase y un par de regaños más de parte de ella y Rose por pensar tan negativamente termine de darle los últimos arreglos a mi poema y armarme de valor.

Escuche como el chico que estaba antes que yo terminaba de declamar su poema repase por última vez y cuando escuche la voz del profesor anunciándome di un último respiro y subí al escenario, al llegar al centro pude ver a mis hermanos y sus parejas sonriéndome en señal de apoyo y a la par de ellos estaba la razón de mi vida, la dueña de mi corazón, tenía una hermosa sonrisa y con sus labios articulo un _Suerte_, le sonreí de vuelta y me posicione en medio del escenario, tome aire_ ¡Aquí Vamos!_

- Este poema va dedicado a mi novia Bella, gracias por estos dos magníficos años que he pasado a tu lado- dije antes de sonreír y empezar a declamar el poema:

_BELLA,  
como en la piedra fresca  
del manantial, el agua  
abre un ancho relámpago de espuma,  
así es la sonrisa en tu rostro,  
bella._

Bella,  
de finas manos y delgados pies  
como un caballito de plata,  
andando, flor del mundo,  
así te veo,  
bella.

Bella,  
con un nido de cobre enmarañado  
en tu cabeza, un nido  
color de miel sombría  
donde mi corazón arde y reposa,  
bella.

Bella,  
no te caben los ojos en la cara,  
no te caben los ojos en la tierra.  
Hay países, hay ríos  
en tus ojos,  
mi patria está en tus ojos,  
yo camino por ellos,  
ellos dan luz al mundo  
por donde yo camino,  
bella.

Bella,  
tu cintura  
la hizo mi brazo como un río cuando  
pasó mil años por tu dulce cuerpo,  
bella.

Bella,  
no hay nada como tus caderas,  
tal vez la tierra tiene  
en algún sitio oculto  
la curva y el aroma de tu cuerpo,  
tal vez en algún sitio,  
bella.

Bella, mi bella,  
tu voz, tu piel, tus uñas  
bella, mi bella,  
tu ser, tu luz, tu sombra,  
bella,  
todo eso es mío, bella,  
todo eso es mío, mía,  
cuando andas o reposas,  
cuando cantas o duermes,  
cuando sufres o sueñas,  
siempre,  
cuando estás cerca o lejos,  
siempre,  
eres mía, mi bella,  
siempre.

__  
Cuando dije los últimos versos, Bella estaba llorando pero sin dejar de sonreír y sin apartar sus dulces ojos chocolates de los míos, la gente me aplaudió y el profesor me felicito por el poema, al dar las gracias baje del escenario donde me esperaba mi familia y amigos después de recibir de cada uno sus felicitaciones y abrazos me dejaron solo con Bella que era la única que no había dicho nada hasta ahora.

- Y que te pareció el poema?- pregunte temeroso que no le allá gustado, pero antes de pensar algo más ella corto la distancia que había entre los dos y unió nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

- Fue hermoso, ame el poema y me encanto más porque tú lo escribiste para mí - dijo con una sonrisa a la cual solo pude devolvérsela y darle un casto beso en sus labios y su nariz.

-felices dos años Edward- dijo poniendo sus brazos en mi cuello con una sonrisa.

-felices dos años _mi Bella _– dije colocando mis manos en su cintura y dándole un dulce beso, uno de muchos ya que ella sería _mía para siempre._

_**Hola! Que tal les parecio¿? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Tengo que dejar de escribir mejor ¿? Bueno espero sus RR con ansias para saber que piensan (: y pues también me gustaría que pasaran por mi otra historia ¡Quiero ser tu poeta! (: ojala les guste; y pues este pequeño One-Shot lo escribí mientras buscaba un poema para mi clase de lenguaje y pues decidí usarlo bueno sin más que decir me despido **_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**Adriiannita Hale ( Gothic-Angel) ; )**__  
_


End file.
